Slytherin's Book
by Zoidon
Summary: Snape uses Draco to capture an ancient book written by Slytherin but everything goes wrong when everyone wants the book... including the Dark Lord. Offensive language


Snape looked out the window of his house of Spinners End. He could see two figures walking down the street. "They passed by my Intruder Charm unnoticed" He said to himself raising his wand. There was a knock at the door. He didn't reply. He ducked down by the window making so he couldn't be seen. There were no lights on in the house. A scruffy looking man with curly brown hair peered in through the window. "I dont see anyone..." The man said. "Bust the door." There was a loud crack and the door shot into the house and fell into the hallway. Snape pointed his wand at the door and waited, crouched low. A large man, somewheres around 7 feet tall with broad shoulders and forearms the size of watermelons walked in. He was wearing bright red robes that of a special forces Auror. He walked in fallowed by the scruffy looking wizard. Snape raised his wand and thought, 'Sectumsempra' A large gouge ripped into the large wizards chest. Blood shot out of his chest and he stumbled around. He slammed into the wall. 'Petrificus Totalus' Snape thought. The man stopped moving and fell to the ground. Snape crept low to the ground and crawled silently across the room. 'What the hell!?' He heard the other wizard say. He crept a little further as the wizard came into sight. "Avada Kadabra!" He yelled. A blast of green light shot of his wand inti the chest of the Auror. He shot up and hit the ceiling. The ceiling cracked and he fell to the ground. At that moment there was a crack and Snape was gone.

He Reapperated in an alleyway in Hogsmeade. He pocketed his wand and walked on. The wind was heavy and it blew his shoulder length sleek black hair back. He walked out of the ally. He walked forwards across the street to where the 3 Broomsticks was. He walked in the doors and took a seat in the back by a rather small-looking hooded figure in the back. 'Evening Draco' He said as he pulled his chair closer to the table. Draco didn't remove his hood but said, 'hello Professor' 'I'm not professor anymore, Draco' Snape muttered as a tall beautiful lady walked up to the table. 'Can I get you anything?' She asked taking out a quill and a piece of parchment. 'Just get us two Firewhiskys and make it quick' Snape snapped at her. She looked furious but just smile and walked away. 'Did you get what I asked you to?' Snape asked Draco. 'Yes I got it!' Draco snapped 'Of course I've got it' He took a small badly wrapped rectangular object out of his robes. He passed it to Snape over the table. The woman returned with two glasses and placed them on the table. She shot Snape a Your-A-Dick type of look and walked away. Draco grabbed one of the cups and chugged half of it in one large gulp. Snape couldn't see his face but could see by the way he placed the cup down that it was his first time drinking Firewhisky. 'First time I see' Snape said as he grinned at Draco. 'I don't see how thats your business' Draco snapped as he drained the rest of the cup into his mouth. As he tilted his head Snape caught a glimpse of a deep red cut on Draco's chin going up into his hood. 'I see it wasn't easy to obtain this' Snape said still holding the package. 'No' Draco snapped. 'It wasn't! But I got it so shut up!' He yelled at him. 'Hmm' Snape said in a low voice. People were beginning to look at the two of them. Snape grabbed Draco's arm tightly. Draco gasped as Snape grabbed him and straightened up in his seat. As this happened they vanished.

They were now standing in a Dark room. 'Where the fuck did you take me!?' Draco yelled as he tried to pull his arm from Snape. Snape pulled him closer and tossed him back. 'You think because you managed to let some Death Eaters into Hogwarts you have the right to talk to me that way!?' Snape raised his wand and thought 'Incendio' All the torches in the room suddenly lit. The room now glowed the orange color of the flames. Draco's lay on the floor his blond hair now in his face. There were long gouges running all over his face as if he were rapidly hit with "Sectumsempra". 'How did you get those scars boy?' Snape said aiming his wand at Draco. 'I'm not telling you shit!' Draco spat at him as he pulled his wand out. 'Tell me!' Snape yelled. 'Fuck you!' Draco screamed 'Cru--' A long gash was slicedinto Draco's chest. 'Fuck!' He yelled as blood shot from his chest. 'Tell me boy!' Snape yelled at him. 'Avada --' Another gash ripped down his chest. there was now an X shaped gash on Draco's chest. There was blood everywheres. Draco dragged himself back. 'Cru--' He tried again. His wand flew from his hands and laned behind him. 'No spells from you!' Snape shouted at Draco as he aimed his wand at the face of Draco. 'Tell me boy' He said coldly. 'Fuck... YOU!' Draco yelled at him as he attempted to drag himself to his wand. 'Crucio' Snape muttered. Draco began screaming. Snape held it for a few more moments. 'Tell me boy!' He shouted. Draco was breathing in long heavy gasps. Snape raised his wand again, 'Crucio!' Draco screamed again. Snape held it for a few more moments then released it. Draco was lying on the ground sobbing. 'Tell me' Snape said calmly as he bent down and looked into Draco's eyes. 'Fuck--' 'Crucio' Snape muttered again. He released it almost immediately. 'Watch your language' Snape said coldly. 'I didn't want to wast my time doing this' Snape said as he aimed his wand at Draco again. He began using Legilimensy. Draco's memory's flashed through Snapes mind. Snape sneering as Weasly coughed up slugs. Draco shouting as he fixed the teleport cupboard at Hogwarts. Snape killing Dumbledor. At the next memory he looked into. He say Draco shouting at a hooded man telling him to give him the book. The man raised his wand and began slashing it at Draco, each time making a gash in his face. The Draco saying 'Avada Kadabra!' And the man dying.

Snape pulled out of Draco's memory's and looked down on him. 'You killed Arthur Prince' Snape said in a low voice. 'My only living relative!' Draco still didn't speak. 'How dare you!' Snape shouted. 'Avada--' 'Unbreakable... Vow' Malfoy muttered as his head fell and hit the stone floor of the room. Snape lowered his wand. He looked as if he had just been clubbed with a beaters bat. He straighted up and walked to Draco. 'Well then' He said. 'Crucio!' Draco screamed again and began sobbing again. Snape held the curse in for a few moments until Draco stopped moving then lifted it. He grabbed Draco and held his neck tightly then Appartarted.

He Reapperated out side the Malfoys front door. He knocked loudly and stepped back. The door opened and there stood Lucias Malfoy. 'Released from Azkaban I see' Snape said tossing the boy at Lucias. Lucias grabbed his wand and pulled it out so fast it was a blur. He raised his wand to Snape dropping Draco to the floor. 'Narcissia' Lucias shouted. 'Come here!' She walked down the hall wearing long black robes. 'What happened!?' she screamed as she grabbed her boy and pulled his into her arms. 'Dont mind that just take him' Lucias said. She looked at Snape with his wand raised to Lucias's face and looked horrorstuck. She turned and carried Draco away sobbing. 'What have you done to my boy!?' Lucias demanded. 'I have but simply...' Snape siad 'Hurt him' He grinned as he said this.' Expeeliarmus!' Lucias said. But Snape blocked it with a Shield Charm. 'He has killed Arthur in an attempt to capture The Book' Snape said calmly. 'Slytherin's book?' Lucias asked. 'Yes' 'Well did he get it?' Lucias asked. 'Yes, in fact he did.' Snape said and as he motioned to his robe pocket. 'I don't see the problem then' Lucias said 'You have unjustly attacked my boy.' 'He killed my last relative when we both distinctly told him not to kill him.' They started at each other for a moment then Lucias lowered his wand. Snape lowered his but kept a firm grip on it. 'Why have you not killed him?' Lucias asked him. 'The Unbreakable Vow has forbid me' Snape said coldly 'If had not I would have indeed killed the boy.' There was a crash and the both raised there wands. Lucias pushed open the ajar door and stepped into his house. There was a flash of green a scream from inside the house.


End file.
